


Prey

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Butt Plugs, Canon Nonbinary Character, Clothed Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fighting Kink, Kinda?, Knifeplay, Not Directly Referenced, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pre-negotiated Consent, Predator/Prey, Slut Shaming, Smut, Swearing, This is super self indulgent don't @ me, Trans Male Character, light gore, whoo boy here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Elliott wants to be hunted down.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> briefly popping in to say it's ambiguous whether it's a strap-on or a dick, but bloodhound does fuck elliott in the ass and call him a slut, whore, etc. (all of which is done consensually.)
> 
> if that isn't your thing, this is your chance to bail. if not, continue for my self-indulgent mess. uwu

As the heavens opened, Elliott was suddenly reminded that there was a hole in his boot. Great, fantastic, now he was cold _and_ wet. If he were in any other situation, he would’ve shouted his frustrations at the sky for ruining not only his hair, but also his day as a whole.

But right now he needed to be quiet.

He crept forward, listening intently for movement among the dense shrubs and trees.

The rain, Bloodhound had once told him, made it harder to track prey, but it also made it harder to listen for a predator.

Elliott supported himself on a tree and tried not to grimace as his hand sunk into a patch of soggy moss. He listened intently. They had to be nearby. There was no way he’d lost them that easily.

Elliott held his breath. A raven cawed overhead. They were close. He dropped into a crouch. It wasn’t like them to give away their location like that. Why were they being so careless? Or were they just toying with him?

Then he saw them, knife clutched at their side, stance rigid. Any sound they would’ve made was muffled, drowned out by the downpour. They lifted their arm to scan the area, the faint orange pulse rushing through the leaves.

It passed over him and they looked directly at him. _Shit._

Elliott ran. He vaulted a fallen log and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He dared not look behind him. He just kept running. His calves ached with the effort, lungs burning. Mud sunk through into his boot, between his toes, hindering his pace. He couldn’t keep running, not for much longer.

He slipped around a tree and slid down the edge of a dirt bank, kicking mud up in his wake. Halfway down, pain erupted from his shoulder.

“Shit! Mother fuck-”

He reached up to check the damage and tumbled over onto his side, rolling until he landed in a heap at the bottom. He forced himself up, even as pain blossomed throughout his entire being.

It was only once he had tumbled into the undergrowth that he stopped to catch his breath. The trees above were so thick that only the barest strips of moonlight could reach him. Rain splashed into his eyes, but his main priority was his shoulder, horribly tender. A splatter of red seeped into his jumpsuit.

He swore under his breath. He didn’t have time to patch it up, not when-

Elliott flattened himself to the ground, clasping a hand over his nose and mouth, watching the ridge of the slope. Red shone through the darkness, a pair of glowing eyes sweeping the foliage for their prey. He wasn’t sure if he could run again, not very far at least.

They slid down the hill, with much more grace than his earlier fall. He could hear their growls from his position. Now that he thought about it, they had never _actually_ told him how that worked-

They jerked their head suddenly and Elliott stilled. The red in their eyes faded and left them in darkness. The bushes rustled as they moved. Were they heading away? Now was his chance. He leapt to his feet, trying not to agitate his shoulder, and sprinted.

It was stupid, in hindsight, to believe he could outrun them.

He had made it ten paces before they collided with his back and tackled him to the ground. He landed on his injured shoulder and let out a sharp gasp. He landed a solid punch into their side, but any attempt to follow up was thrown off as they pinned his shoulder. He cried out against the pain. They faltered for half a second, but recovered just as quickly.

His arms were hauled above his head and held in one hand. He wrestled against their grip even though he knew there was no way he’d be getting out until they freed him.

They sounded winded. Elliott took pride in that.

“Almost lost you back there,” he said, panting hard. He could taste blood, no doubt his own.

Another growl rumbled from their throat. They flipped him onto his front and yanking him up by his hips, ass in the air, propping him up on his hands and knees. His shoulder screamed at the strain.

“As if you ever had a chance,” they scoffed, tearing away his belts and harness, opening his jumpsuit with practised precision.

“Shit, that’s cold,” he whined, struggling against Bloodhound’s wandering hands.

“If I didn’t know any better,” they whispered, dangerously close to his ear, draping themself over his back, “I’d say you wanted to get caught.”

“H-Hey!”

“Oh, what’s this, Elliott? You’re already hard,” they said, groping his crotch as if to prove their point.

“Fuck...” He jerked his hips into their hand.

They chuckled, stripping off his lower half and trailing their hand over his ass, stopping to… appreciate it.

“Hey, baby, I know my ass is great and all, but I’m dying here.”

Their free hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced his face into the mud. He coughed and wrestled against them, turning his face to the side to glare up at them.

“You made me wait, it’s only fair I do the same for you,” they said.

He gulped as the harsh leather of their gloves trailed downward and wrapped around his cock, moving in slow, lazy strokes. Elliott whined and tried his best to push into their slack grip.

“Calm yourself. If you’re good perhaps I’ll even-”

Elliott thrashed, landing a kick into their side and throwing them off. He tumbled away from them, pushing to his feet even as his shoulder continued to burn.

Elliott managed five strides before they grabbed him by his scarf and threw him into a tree. They brought out the knife from the sheath at their hip, and stabbed it straight through his hand into the tree. Elliott screamed.

“Fuck, shit, oh my God-”

The mask was suddenly inches from his face, close enough that he could hear them panting through the respirators. He wished he could see their face, but there was something about the cold, unforgiving metal and empty eye sockets that made him quiver.

The blade was yanked free and Bloodhound brought it up, growing dangerously close to his eye. They would never go that far, but the threat was enough to make his heart race.

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“Like that’s, hah, a weakness,” he said, maintaining his snarky tone even as he cradled his bleeding hand.

“Submit,” they ordered, “or do you need some more convincing?”

He eyed the knife, shuddering as they drew a thin line across his cheek, not quite enough to break the skin, but enough to wish it had. If not for the weather, he’d love to see what else they had planned with that, but the rain was still pouring and it didn’t seem to be letting up any time soon. He took a steady breath and lowered his chin.

“I submit.”

“Good boy. Get on your knees.”

He did as he was told, dropping his hands into his lap. His injury was going numb from the cold, but that was something he’d worry about later.

Bloodhound didn’t look at him, testing the edge of the blade against their finger. They said nothing as they twirled it between their fingers and slipped it back into its sheath.

They walked around behind him, steps slow and deliberate. He tried to follow, turning his head only for their boot to press into his back and force him back down. It took a shameful amount of self control not to moan. They sat back, shuffling with their pack. Elliott glanced away, closing his eyes. They got shy when they were… prepping themself.

They had as much shelter as they were probably gonna get from the downpour. He was somewhat grateful he wasn’t completely exposed to the elements, even if he would probably catch the flu from all of this anyway.

They brought their fingers to his hole, then stopped abruptly. His stomach did a little backflip as they grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise.

“Oh, you little _whore_ ,” they said with a laugh, toying with the plug in his ass.

“You like my surprise?” he asked, wiggling his butt for effect.

“How long did you have this in?” They twisted it and pulled it out without much ceremony. Elliott whined and shook at just how _empty_ he felt.

He took a moment to recover, but it was a moment too long.

“I asked you a question, Witt,” they said, squeezing his cock hard enough to make him cry out.

“Since we left the house! Fuck! God, Houndie, please fuck me.”

“Sure, I’ll give my eager _cockslut_ what he wants.”

He actually sobbed at that. Such vulgarity was new but Elliott wasn’t complaining. “Shit, Houndie, you’re killing me...”

They pressed their chest against his back. Even through all their layers, he felt how they shook with anticipation. He felt the tip push in and let out a long, steady groan. They kept pushing until they bottomed out with a sigh.

“Such a good boy. You take me so well,” they whispered, giving his ear a little nip.

“Oh my God,” he gasped. He wanted to touch them so badly, but his shoulder threatened to give out at any second.

“Mmh, were you preparing yourself when you said you were working on your holo-tech? Any excuse to get filled up faster,” they grunted, thrusts beginning to pick up speed.

“See how much better it is- aaah, when you don’t have to spend another five minutes prepping? Gah! Fuck, right there. You can just bend me over and-”

“Shut up,” Bloodhound growled, pushing his face into the mud, “just shut up and take me like a good little slut.”

Elliott moaned, clawing at the grass. He was filthy, both figuratively and literally. He pushed back to meet their thrusts, gasping as they twisted their hand into his hair, hard enough to _really_ hurt. His shoulder couldn’t handle his weight anymore, his hand was on fire, he was going to pass out. His head swam with the pain, white hot but so _wonderful_ -

He pulled his face up from the dirt as far as he could.

“Please, Houndie, I’m so close, please-”

“I said,” they growled, “Shut. **_Up._ **”

It was enough to finally drive him over the edge with a scream and a spluttering cough. He went limp in the mud, quivering as he rode out his orgasm. Bloodhound was growling above him, beginning to move sporadically, hunching over.

“Elliott, fuck, ah-” Their voice trailed off into mumbles and incoherent rambling. When they came, they went silent, tensing all over and bundling their arms around his stomach. They bit into the base of his neck and he whined against the sensation.

“I can’t- Shit.” Elliott shook against the dirt, too weak to pull himself up.

The last thing he felt was a gentle kiss on his wounded shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

When he awoke, a steady agonising throb ran through every muscle. He was… in bed? Yeah, he was at home, in his nightwear, bundled under the winter blankets, absolutely spotless. As if he hadn’t been wrestling his partner in the mud.

Elliott tried to roll over and was immediately reminded of his shoulder. Pain shot through his arm, white hot. He hissed and clutched it. How out of it had he been that Hound was able to get him home, clean him up, _and_ bandage him all up without him stirring.

A hand smoothed itself through his hair.

“Hey.”

Hound hummed, dog-earing the page of their book and placing it on the floor. He tried to sit up and groaned as another wave of pain shot through him.

“Shit.”

“You shouldn’t strain yourself,” they said, “I went too rough on you tonight. I’m sorry.”

“I mean, it was pretty fuckin’ good. I won’t complain if you do it again.”

“Let me check your bandages,” they said, trying their best to ignore his comment.

A cheeky grin cracked his features. “You know, we should do that more often if I get a cute nurse to dot over me till I’m all better.”

Hound gave him a look and poked the tender part of his shoulder.

“Ah! Ow! I’m sorry, babe,” he whined, rubbing it protectively, “Meanie.”

They watched him for a moment. “How are we going to explain this?” they asked, taking his injured hand, rubbing a thumb over the knuckles.

He shrugged. “I sliced myself up while working on my tech.”

Hound raised an eyebrow. “I doubt anyone would buy that.”

“It’s better than, ‘I asked my partner to chase me through the woods, cut me up, and fuck me in the mud.’”

“I suppose so, yes.”

“Really thought you were gonna kill me for a sec back there.” He smirked. “It was kinda hot.”

Hound lightly smacked his good shoulder. “Don’t be so vulgar.”

“Aren’t you the one who called me a _cockslut_ -”

Hound flopped onto their side away from him, covering their face with their hands. They muttered what he could only assume were curses in their native tongue.

“I swear, you will be the death of me,” they grumbled between their fingers.

Elliott chuckled. He wrapped his arms around their middle, pressing his entire body against theirs, tangling their legs together. “I’m fine with that.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was a thing.
> 
> once again, hi i'm nb. i personally hc bloodhound as afab, but i try my best to keep their downstairs ambiguous for the sake of my readers. are they using a strap-on or a cock? it's up to you.
> 
> JaydenDSin helped me proof-read again they're an absolute legend :3c
> 
> one day i'll stop including league references in my fics... one day...
> 
> so funny story i only wrote this because i discovered predator/prey play was a thing and felt like it fit these two pretty well. also because this is my ao3 account and i get to decide what i get to post.
> 
> btw my tumblr is clefaiiiry so if you wanna come shout ideas at me i'm open :p


End file.
